In the course of completing landscaping tasks a user will often use a skid steer or other wheeled vehicle. These skid steers and vehicles utilizes a universal quick attach system or retained pins to allow for the quick and efficient attachment of various implements for use on a jobsite. As a number of materials needed for landscaping often arrive to the jobsite on pallets, pallet forks are a desired attachment to move materials within the jobsite. Often times, the pallets used within a jobsite are of multiple dimensions requiring the pallet forks to be adjusted to varying widths.
On a typical device with pallet forks for use on a skid steer, a user is required to exit the vehicle to either manually adjust the forks to the desired width or exit the vehicle and make suitable hydraulic connections upon the installation of the forks. Upon these manipulations the forks are then positioned to the desired width and the pallet can be picked and moved to the desired location.
Although there exists pallet forks for a skid steer, there exists a need for pallet forks attachable to a skid steer that are easily adjustable without the operator leaving the vehicle. Preferably, these pallet forks are durable and do not require the use of hydraulics.